Remembering that Day
by PharaohsDarkness
Summary: The meeting has started and one person is missing. After finding out why this person not showing up, the nations remember that day years ago. Genre are Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Tragedy! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a last minute fic, but I had to write it because I just suddenly did it and what's happening right now. Originally there is going to be two chapter but because I'm busy the past few days, I only got the Beginning of Chapter One. Hopefully chapter one will come out tomorrow or Monday. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Remembering that Day**

Beginning of Chapter One

"Where is he?" Arthur growled banging his hand on the table, "Stupid git!"

Yes, Arthur was mad. Reasons why you ask? The meeting had started and one person was missing. Who was this missing person? Well…

"Arthur-san, please calm down," said Kiku, "Alfred-san will be here soon."

"Not with that git!" Arthur now steamed, quickly getting up from his chair, "I bet he woke up right now!"

"I disagree, Angleterre," said Francis, "Amérique always makes it to the meeting on time, even if he over slept." Toris nodded in agreement. Everyone in the conference room mutters.

"Ve~ Maybe he gotten sick again," wined Feliciano.

"Doubt it," said Ludwig, "no oil has spilled again. Even if he was sick, he'll still come."

It was true; Alfred never was late for a meeting nor never missed one. Some of the countries started to get kind of worried. Had something happen to the loud, childish hero dreamer nation? The conference room door opened.

"Alfred! You Git! You're late!" spat the angry Briton pointing at the person who came in.

"Maple!" Matthew cried. He had just enter the conference room and suddenly blamed for his brother's actions.

"Alfred You-"

"Angleterre, that's Mathieu!" yelled Francis.

"Who?"

"Canada!"

Arthur blinked in surprise and then looked at Matthew, confused, "Oh, sorry Matthew."

"I-it's ok," Matthew stuttered. Arthur flopped into his chair in embarrassment. The Canadian came more in. "So what did my brother do this time?"

"For some reason he's late," Francis said. Hand covering his face, Arthur growled.

Matthew looked surprised at all them, "You guys don't remember?" Everyone looked at him.

"Remember what?" a few nation said, muttering came louder. Matthew sighed, closing his eyes. "It's September 11."

Suddenly silent fell in room. Some nations' eyes grew wide, others looked to the floor. They had totally forgotten this day. Today was September 11, the day of the worst terrorist attack in American history. No wonder Alfred hasn't show up for meeting. Everyone remain silent, remembering was happen on that day…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I been so busy between an essay, sometimes school work and helping the props crew for the high school marching band (because my mom signed me up to help.) The worst thing is I got another essay coming up, a huge test and I think my grades are really bad right now so somehow I have to get them raised up. This time of the year is NOT the time for me to be writing fan fiction!** **(T.T)**

**I'm still on Chapter One, but I'm going the put piece by piece up. This is what I had typed up for the longest time. I'm seriously sad that this is going to more than two chapters. Hopefully I will have more up soon!**

**(I DO NOT own Hetalia!)**

**Part Two**

_Tues, September 7, 2001_

_Rome, Italy_

The meeting was filled with chaos and no order as always. Alfred telling a really ridiculous idea, Feliciano eating pasta, Ivan plotting something, Arthur and Francis fighting, Yong Soo bothering Yao, Lovino yelling at Antonio, and Vash yelling at Kiku to stop agreeing with Alfred's ideas. But let's not forget that Ludwig ends the chaos by telling everyone to shut up and bring order back.

During the break, most of everybody at the meeting goes to the cafeteria just to chat and/or get something to eat. Matthew sighed while pouring coffee into his cup. He always hated being ignored during the meetings, never saying his options or ideas. He was invisible most of the time and the fact that he was often mistaken for his brother, Alfred F Jones.

"Alfred!" an upset voice called. Matthew wined hearing his brother's name. _Please, who ever calling, is not looking at me_, the Canadian thought keeping his back toward the crowed behind him.

"Alfred! Turn around and look at me you git!" the voice was now right behind him. Yup, someone thought he was Alfred.

"What ever my brother done it's not my fault," Matthew said turning to see Arthur behind him. Arthur looked confused at him for sec.

"Oh, Matthew, I'm sorry," Arthur replied embarrass, "I thought you were your brother."

"I-it's ok," Matthew shuddered, "so what did Alfred do now?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to him about something." Arthur face showed a little discomfort.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"W-well…no, it's just-"

"IGGY! MATTIE!" Speak of the devil, Alfred appeared. Arthur turn toward him madly, "DON'T CALL ME IGGY YOU TWAT!"

Alfred laughed. "So what did you guys think of my ideas?"

"NO YOU GIT," Arthur now steamed, "YOUR IDEAS ARE STUPID AS EVER!"

"Awww, come on Iggy…" Alfred looked kinda upset.

"NO!"

"Uh…guys…" Matthew stuttered. Arthur and Alfred looked at him. "What?"

"Uh…I…" Alfred blinked, looking confused at his brother, then remember something. "Oh, Mattie, you coming over hang at my place next week? I called you last week and you told me that you might have something that week."

The Canadian face fell, looking at the floor, "I can't I'm going to be busy. The Prime Minter needs me."

"Awww," The American was upset again.

"I'm sorry Al."

Alfred put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Its ok, Mattie. If you do get the time off, I'll be at my very old house. I'm taking a break from living in my apartment in New York City . I need some wide open space for a while." Alfred then winks and runs off. "See you back at the meeting Mattie! Iggy!"

Arthur was a bit having angry thought during the two brothers little chat. When oldest of the two ran off, he snapped out of his thoughts and was madder than ever. "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU GIT!"

Matthew turned nervous, "uhm…"

Arthur growled, "Someday something bloody bad is going to happen to him if he keeps acting that way." The Canadian just stared the Englishman as he walked a way.

* * *

_Tues, September 11, 2001_

_9:00am_

_Ottawa, Canada_

Matthew had just arrived at his capital ready for work. He entered Centre Block without any worries until someone crashed into him, falling onto the floor.

"Oh sorry Mr. Williams," the man said while helping him up.

"It's ok," Matthew said will an embarrass smile. "So how are you Mr. Williams?"

"Oh fine." Both he and the man started to walk to the room they needed to be. Soon they passed a room crowed in one spot. Another man from the room noticed the both of them passing by.

"Mr. Williams!" he cried coming out and grabbing Matthew by the arm. Matthew was taken through the crowed and put in front of the television. Seeing what on the TV, Matthew's eyes grew wide.

* * *

**I'm sorry I picked a random time for Canada to arrive at his capital. Since the first plane hit the North Tower ****at 8:46 am, I picked random time hoping the news was reported in Canada. **

**Another thing, for ****anyone who lives in Canada or been there, please correct me about the capital. I know nothing, so please don't kill me! **

**Please R&R and hopefully more will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This part of the fic was a pain in the butt because I had to look at a World Time Zone just to figure out how many hours some parts of the world are. I'll talk about it more after this part.**

**Part 3**

_Tuesday, September 11, 2001_

_3:30 pm_

_Germany_

It was a usual day for Ludwig. This morning he was woke up by his older brother, Gilbert, who tries to find new ways to wake him up. Gilbert came in his room with an electric guitar and started playing a song he made up called "I'm Awesome and Ya'll Know It." Ludwig yelled at him especially that his brother can't play the guitar nor sing and Gilbert ran out of the room laughing.

Noon time, Feliciano came over wanting to play but Ludwig turned him down saying he needed to do some unfinished work. But Ludwig let the Italian stay and told him to do something while waiting for him.

Now it was 3:30pm and he was finishing up work. For a sec he was wondering that his brother wasn't doing anything to Feliciano.

"Germany, Germany! Come over here quick!" the Italian cried. Hearing that, Ludwig jumped out of the chair making it fall and ran to where Feliciano was. Hopefully nothing bad happen to his best friend.

The German saw the Italian in the living room. He saw nothing bad happen to him but he looked like something had scared him. Feliciano pointed at the television and Ludwig looked at the TV. Ludwig suddenly was shocked.

* * *

_3:40 pm_

_France _

Francis was just enjoying his afternoon drinking wine when Feliciano called crying about something. Ludwig took the phone from the Italian and told Francis on turn on the news. The Frenchman listened turning on the television just to see something terrifying.

* * *

_2:40 pm_

_United Kingdom_

Arthur was happy; it was very quiet day off for him. He spent most off his time reading a book he hadn't read for a very long time. The Briton looked at the time and decided that he should get a cup of his favorite tea.

Ten minutes later, Arthur made his tea and now sat back in the living room. The phone rang the moment he sat down. He started grumbling as he got back up hoping it wasn't someone (for example, Alfred) who was going to ruin his day. He picked up the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Arthur said into the phone.

"Angleterre! Something terrible has happen!" said the voice on the phone.

"What Frog?" The Briton snapped, "Did some girl dump you again?"

"No! Quick Turn On The News!" Francis cried.

Arthur when back to the living room phone still to his ear. He turned on the telly and switch to the news. His eyes grew wide and dropped the phone.

"A…mer...i…ca…?" On the news was the horrible, terrifying sight of the Twin Towers in New York City burning. The news switched to talk about the Pentagon being hit by an airplane.

The Englishman quickly grabbed his cell phone on coffle table and dialed Alfred's number. Nervously he listened to the ringing but no one picked up.

"Hello this is the Awesome Alfred F. Jones! Please leave a message after the beep and the hero will call you back!" beep.

"Alfred, pick up the bloody phone! You better sleeping and not be bleeding on the floor! GET UP AND PICK UP!" Arthur yelled into the phone. The news went back to showing the Twins Towers, the south tower fell. "AMERICA!"

* * *

**End of part 3, now to explain the time zones. 9 am in the area New York and Washington D.C would be 3 pm in Germany, Italy and France and the United Kingdom would be 2 pm. So basely Germany, Italy and France are 6 hours ahead and the United Kingdom is 5 hours ahead of the time zone area New York and Washington D.C would be in.**

**Have a Happy Halloween! And please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I was originally was planning to post this before Thanksgiving but I lost some of this (blame school), kinda was too busy with college, came up with new fanfic ideas (shame on me) and got a part-time job. Luckily I got about a bit more month off of college so more free time to work on fanfics! YAY! But Let's Continue! **

**Part 4**

_4:05 pm_

_France_

Francis heard it all after Arthur had dropped the phone. Hearing the Briton calling the American on his cell asking if he wasn't bleeding on the floor, it was unbelievable. Did he still care for his ex-brother who left and fought him for his independences? The person he always constantly bickers and has disagreements with besides him? Arthur must be otherwise he wouldn't be hearing this.

Another thought came to the Frenchman's mind; did Arthur know that he was still on the phone? Apparently not if he kept hearing the Englishman trying to call Alfred on his cell phone.

"Angleterre?" No response. "Angleterre?"

* * *

_3:06 pm_

_United Kingdom_

Arthur hung up the phone after trying to call Alfred's cell phone. He was angry that the American wasn't picking up his phone. Yes, he was unhappy but he couldn't help to feel another emotion that was hiding in his anger. Through this hidden emotion, he sat down closing his eyes letting the emotion come out more a little bit.

He listened to the tragic news, hoping for no more bad things.

"Angleterre? … Angleterre?" Arthur's eyes shot wide open. He hears Francis's voice but where is coming from? The Briton looks around the room, nope. Then he looks down and sees the phone on the floor. He forgot he dropped the phone after seeing the bad news.

Arthur picked the phone up, wishing that the Frenchman hung up. "Hello?"

"Angleterre you finally answered!" Francis said.

"Yes, and?" Arthur growled hoping Francis heard nothing.

"I heard you try to call Amérique." Arthur groaned at what the Frenchman said. "You still care for him? Do you?"

"No I Don't!" the Arthur snapped.

"Non, you still do. I heard everything." Francis paused to hear the Briton still growling. "Listen if you do, call Mathieu. If he heard the news, he probably is going to his brother's place right now."

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Fine, I'll call Matthew."

"Then Au revoir Angleterre. I'll call back soon." and Francis hung up.

* * *

_10:15 am_

_Canada_

Matthew had reached the border of Canada and the United States of America but he was having problems. Since America was being attacked, he was having a hard time crossing the border. He told the border guards and officials he worked for the Canadian Government and he need to get pass because his brother worked for American Government. He also said that he needed to get to him to see if he wasn't hurt or worse.

While waiting to for the border officials to let him go into America his cell phone rang. The Canadian pulled out his cell and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Matthew," said a slightly worried voice on the phone.

"Arthur?" said Matthew surprised.

"Yes, did you hear the news?" said Arthur.

"Yes, I'm going to America to see if Alfred alright but I'm stuck at the border."

"Well then tell the border officials to hurry up! I called to the git and he's not picking up the bloody phone," a now angry voice growled.

Matthew paused. Wait was Arthur calling him because he was concerned for Alfred? "Arthur, are you worried for Alfred?"

"N-no. Why do you think that? He had it soon coming." The Briton stuttered.

"Arthur…"

"Just Call Me Back When You Get To America's House!" Arthur yelled and hanged up.

Matthew quickly pulled the cell phone away from his ear then stared at it blankly.

* * *

**Yea, I think wrote this part very badly. Well hopefully the next parts are better than this. And sorry about my French I'm not good at it. If I did make a mistake PLEASE CORRECT ME! **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

That day the whole world found out what happen. It was the biggest talk around world. The United States of America was attacked. Rumors spread.

_September 12, 2001_

_6:30 am_

_United States of America_

Matthew sat on the couch in the living of his brother's old house. He sighed as he tried to keep his eyes from shutting.

~Flashback~

A few hours later, Matthew finally got to Alfred's house. The knocked (more like banged) and rang the door bell a few times, hoping his brother will answer. After a few minutes, Matthew let himself in. It was quiet, too quiet.

Matthew called his brother name a few times, until he got into the kitchen. He gasped at the sight before him. There was his brother, on the floor, still bleeding.

He was quickly at his brother's side, checking to see if he was live and his injuries. Alfred was live but he had injuries to his head and his chest in the area where his heart was.

Matthew picked up Alfred of the floor and move to his brother's bedroom. He laid Alfred in his bed and cleaned and covered his injuries. After all that, the Canadian cleaned the blood off the floor in the kitchen and then made some calls.

~Flashback over~

It was now the next day, Matthew didn't get any sleep between all the calls and checking Alfred, who was still unconscious, cleaning and changing the dressing covering the still bleeding injuries.

Matthew looked at the clock and sighed again; time to check on his brother.

_12:30 pm_

_Germany_

Most of Europe got to together at Ludwig's place to talk about what happen. All of them check the progress how America was doing, but it seem there was no change. They heard the people in the country were in morn and looking for ones who were lost in the damage done.

"Ve~ we should do something for Alfred," said Feliciano.

"Like what?" Romano growled.

"How about we go to America and see him."

"We can't right now Feliciano," said Francis, "no plane can land in Amérique."

Silence mutters in the room.

"Ja," said Ludwig, "But we need to do something about ourselves too. Anyone of us might be attacked next."

The meeting soon became full of chaos between if there was going to another attack, who would be next and who is the attacker?

During the commotion Feliciano, not really paying attention, looked a around the room. "Ve~ Where Arthur?"


End file.
